


A long time

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Flirting, M/M, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goldy shows how much he loves his brother.





	

"Son of a bitch, he's just a stupid suit! Why do you give a crap about him!"

Springtrap can hear Mangle fighting with his older brother Goldie. The brothers have been dating in secret for about 4 months, and when Goldie told his ex, she didn't approve.

"That's because he is my brother. You need to understand that I do not have any affection towards you. Only for my brother."

Mangle's nose flared and her face turned beat red. "There are so many things wrong with this and your brother. #1. He's your fucking brother! #2. He's just a suit that killed a guy. #3. I think you deserve some better..."the last reason she says seductively. She wraps her arms around Goldie's neck and he tries to push away. Springtrap saw all of the argument and saw that Mangle was trying to seduce him.

Goldie grunts,"It's wise for you to let go of me, immediately!" He says. Springtrap tries to got a closer look, but trips over a pot, face first. The two gasp. Mangle starts laughing,"Seems like the little bitch had a nice trip!" Springtrap looks up at Goldie, tears streaming down his bruised face. And Springtrap lays on his back.

Goldie's mouth was wide open until he elbowed Mangle and back kicked her, running to his fallen brother. Mangle runs to Goldie, to hug him away from Springtrap. But Goldie holds his head with his left hand and aims a pistol with his right, glaring with a stern expression.

"It is wise for you to stay the fuck away from the both of us for a long time, Mangle,"Goldie growls angrily. Mangle puts her hands up in surrender. Goldie puts his pistol back and carries Springtrap bridle style to their room.

"I'm mighty b-big to be carried now, Goldie,"Springtrap whispers. Goldie smiles at him after a long time and says,"Shut up and just let me patch you up."

"Goldie?"  
"Yes brother?"  
"You know, after a long time of understanding, I did kill a person-"  
"Brother, it was your mechanics, not you."  
Springtrap sighs but smiles at him. It would take a long time for people to understand their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed this crappy story of a fanfic and ✌️!


End file.
